User blog:The Gold Guild Knight/My Monster Ideas
Free for you admin people to use and have fun with. Enjoy. *Arachnine-A spider with 4 legs on each side and one leg in its butt area. (small monster) *Buzzinga-A giant bee. Sort of a mix of Vespoid and Beedrill. *Herbiforce-A violent aptonoth-like creature that attacks nearby monsters to protect nearby food. *Dragobul- A dragon element gobul. He is land based in the volcano. Shoots fireballs and when his lamp flares up, it picks the closest hunter and inflicts dragon blight by causing an orange-red flash. *Buggonia-A bug that hangs around plant gathering spots and BUGS the hell out of you when you try to gather plants. *Alligaper-A land based creature that is like Feraligatr. About the size of Arzuros. *Applenoth-An aptonoth that carries a Giant Apple on it's back. Can carve apple slices which restore health. *Beary-A big bear that drops berries as shinies and has lots of colored spots in its fur due to the berries. *Kid Crab- A small, beach dwelling crab that attacks with claws. *King Crab-Giant version of kid crab. *King Turkey-Giant Turkey. The red thing hanging from its neck can let out fiery explosions. *1,000 Year Crab-An old, brown crab with a hard shell from age. Shell works like agnaktor, when the crab hits water, the shell becomes a nice red color and very easy to do blade damage on. *Lochturnal-A lagia/lochness monster that appears during the night, mostly black but has white eyes. Shoots slime element slime balls at hunters. *Carp Pet-A hairy fish. Can carve fur and make a furry armor. *Petranguis-A giant snake made of rock that lives in the volcano. Has a soft underside for blade damage. Onix was inspiration for this. *Feranguis-A steel version of Petranguis, Steelix was inspiration *Honorius-A large whale hunted in the ocean on an oceanic version of the great desert. A sailing dragon ship is where hunters fight it from. *Sleepy Sheepy-A violent sheep that innocently lures small monsters to sleep and then eats them. *Poison Porcupine- A porcupine that shoots out poisonous needles. Materials used in poison weapons. *Rath Piggie-Small and chubby pigs that stand on 2 legs. Residing in the volcano, they shoot fireballs at you but are weak. They have wings but are too fat to fly. (Small) *Great Piggie-A large pig, doesn't attack and is just a meat source. *Coldbra- A baby-blue colored Arbok monster that uses ice attacks in the tundra. (Large) *Moonkey-Large and small nighttime monkeys. Passive unless provoked, but are naturally violent during the full moon. *Glarewolf-A dark gray/black direwolf. With yellow eyes which it uses in its special attack, it lowers its head and its eyes flash a large area, causing hunters to become paralyzed. (large) *Steeler-A passive mining creature. (looks like Lairon). GIve it ores, and it will give you a different ore in return. Random ore depending on the area. *Cactusk- A desert cactus with 2 arms that are green horns. Stands still and lashed out as passing creatures. *Rustang-A giant horse made of steel, lives in the volcano. *Elmephant- A wooden elephant with leaves growing on it. Lives in grassy regions. Enjoy the monsters and have fun. Category:Blog posts